


Playing From the Middle

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Alya knows that her best friend has a thing for Adrien. That it’s even a really big thing, and that being a good friend means she should probably just pass up on him despite the looks she knows he gives her as much as he gives them to Marinette. But not only does she want Adrien too, but she’s more than happy to actively seduce him in the name of fulfilling her plan. Commission for BsCommissions.





	

When free reign for the class to pick partners ignited the classroom, Alya could see the excitement sparking in Marinette's eyes as her head turned. Even though she was Marinette's best friend by a very significant degree, she knew full well that the head wasn't turning toward her, shifting further back to the seat behind here, where Adrien sat. No surprises there, as Alya rolled her eyes, knowing well what was coming; absolutely nothing. She was mustering up her courage like she needed to wait for a timer to go off in her head, and in that moment of weakness, Alya had other plans, as she quickly shifted around in her seat to smile at Adrien.

"Do you want to be my partner?" she asked Adrien as plainly as could be.

There was a pair of startled noises in response to the question, coming out of absolute nowhere. Marinette's was more stifled in a merciful last second bit of restraint, while Adrien looked in confusion toward Alya, but a sufficiently steady, "Sure," slipped out of his lips all the same. He seemed a bit shocked by it, and Marinette immediately looked at her in worry.

"Alya, what about--we were..." Marinette tried to perk up with something that remarked on the bafflement she felt, the almost betrayal that came from Alya sniping her spot, trying to make it sound like they were supposed to team up.

But Alya was prepared for all of this. "You already promised Nathaniel you'd help him out," she lied, as the confusion grew on her best friend's face. She leaned in for a moment to whisper to her lowly. "Look, I don't have to worry about getting butterflies in my stomach around Adrien like you do. Which means I can do some scouting. We'll meet at his place, I can find out what's in his room, what he likes, and then give all of that information back to you. Plus, I can put in a good word for you with him." So much of that was so patently false that her lie about promising Nathaniel was probably the least untrue of the bunch, but Marinette didn't need to know the game she had become an unwitting pawn in.

"You're a really good friend," Marinette said, eyes widening and cheeks beginning to light up a bit as she felt she understood what was happening, and immediately felt much better, as she rose up from her seat to go find Nathaniel at once and ask him to be her partner.

"Sorry about that," Alya said, turning back around toward Adrien, casting him a broad smile. "So, anyway, thanks for saying yes, I don't want to end up paired with whoever doesn't get picked at the last second. My place isn't really good for projects and stuff due to the noise, so could we maybe go over to your place today?"

There was a successful plan, and then there was a perfect plan, and Alya watched as Adrien's gaze shifted across the room toward Marinette as she went over to Nathaniel. First came that appreciative stare at her backside she always caught the blond sneaking on her best friend, but then, a more jealous shift over to the boy Marinette was talking to, which Alya hadn't been expected. He began to stare daggers over at Nathaniel with an almost territorial fervor, and she had to keep from getting even more excited in response; this was going perfectly.

"Your place it is," Alya said smugly. "We'll meet up after school?"  
**************************************  
Lying on her stomach on Adrien's bed with some textbooks open was precisely where Alya had wanted to be from the moment she had her plan cooked up, and she could tell that it was where Adrien wanted her too, by the peeks he kept taking at her ass as her position left the snug fit of her jeans along her round ass and her thick hips and thighs as emphasized and lovingly framed as could be. Everything was going to perfectly according to plan it almost seemed too easy, but then, Alya hadn't overcome the biggest hurdle yet, so she wasn't totally sure how things would go, but she had a pretty good feeling, one that every peek he thought he was being subtle about emboldened further.

It had been no secret to Alya that Adrien had an interest in Marinette. She saw the peeks he glanced at her, the lustful gaze that fell onto her chest and her behind whenever they passed by, but what Alya wanted to know was what he felt about her, as she had gotten wise to the fact that he was giving her the same looks too. Maybe not as much, but clearly his eyes were finding something to enjoy with her body, and she wanted to find out what. Marinette hadn't yet caught on about the way he looked at them, and in that opening was where Alya saw her chance to find out herself, while she still wasn't completely horrible for doing it.

She feigned caring about their project and made small talk as they worked through for a little bit, before she dropped her first big question like an anvil right onto his head."So who do you find hot?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked, growing flush as the question really started to sink in for him, with the heavily loaded implications and the smile he was greeted with from the girl in his room, who pushed her glasses up with the back end of her pencil as she put him under the spotlight. "Uh, well, I see so many beautiful models with work that--"

"Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I know the way you look at Marinette and I."

With a sort of fumbling, nervous attempt at feigned coolness failing miserably, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know..." Biting her lip, Alya rose up, leaning forward a bit, closing the distance between them as she settled onto her knees in front of him. "Undressing us with your eyes, catching those little glances every time we pass by. I know Marinette has bigger breasts than I do, but her lower body can't compare to mine, and you seem to like girls of all shapes and sizes don't you, stud?" The stammering, flustered mess that Adrien became under the heat of her comments made it hard not to start laughing. "Oh don't worry, I don't mind. I wouldn't wear jeans this tight if I didn't want it to get noticed. And besides, you're not the only one looking at Marinette that way."

Jealousy flared across his face once more; she could tell his mind went to Nathaniel, and she had her work cut out for her. She reached forward, placing some fingers onto his chest and tracing circles along his shirt, a hand grasping his thigh and slowly running up it, teasing him as she leaned in closer. "You're worried, aren't you? Marinette and Nathaniel are probably getting hands on with their biology homework right now." Her lips curled into a cheshire grin even as he flared up hotter. It was as unsubtle a metaphor as could be, but oh so appropriate.

"I know," he said, tense and strained, almost a snarl as he closed his eyes tightly. "I can't stop thinking about it." But with the hands caressing his body he couldn't help but think about other things too, and even with his eyes closed he could tell she was leaning in closer. A shiver ran up his spine as he anticipated her next move, on some level vaguely aware she was messing with his emotions, but on so many others just helpless against all of it.

Bringing her face up as close as she could get away with, as Adrien's eyes opened up again, she asked, "So do you only feel that way about Marinette, or are there other girls you'd want to study biology with?"

Right on cue, Adrien closed the small space between their lips and pushed a frustrated, heated kiss against hers, and all bets were off. Alya had been waiting for this, and she didn't hesitate to start grabbing at his body, just to feel him all over as she stared at the handsome model she had her hands on, the boy who had definitely been the object of her best friend's affections, but for whom Alya certainly couldn't help but be attracted to either, and now, she had him first, moaning into his lips as his hands grabbed at her, immediately going for her flared hips and squeezing at her round ass. In turn, she grabbed at his pants, undoing them quickly and sticking her hand down them. She let out a gasp of bliss as she felt the half-flaccid cock in her hand, not needing her eyes to know that he was gifted with something incredible, but as he dug his fingers tightly into her behind she could feel him twitching and growing even harder and bigger from the thrill of seizing her rear.

Getting his clothes off feverishly, Alya tugged at Adrien's jeans, his squirming not nearly as cooperative as she'd like, but before long she had them off just fine, and she felt her own jeans getting the same treatment. They tore at each others' clothes, but clumsily trying to undress the other completely, but it was more an excuse to grab and grope at each others' bodies, to map out the feeling of the other's skin beneath their fingers. They had gone from no physical contact at all to intimacy with such speed they crashed right through, and neither wanted to stop without feeling the other, Alya running her hands up along his chest and his cock while Adrien squeezed at her breasts and kneaded her ass delightedly.

"How can you hide such a big cock during those shoots? I've seen the kinds of clothes you wear in some of those." She was amazed by it, her hand grasping his long, thick shaft and stroking it with a slow, teasing pace as she stared down at it.

"It's really hard," he groaned. "I sometimes have to take breaks in between. Especially when there's a really beautiful woman around in skimpy clothing... I've had to disappear to the bathroom a few times." He had one hand between her legs, teasing her mound while the other cupped her amazing ass. She had modest, perky breasts, but what really drew him to her was her lower body, which could only be described as 'thick', and every inch of it was wonderful. "But your body is amazing to," he groaned. "I'd say it's to die for, in fact."

"Such a smooth talker you are," she said, cheeks lighting up a bit as she began to feel a tug toward him that left her squirming happily. But with the two of them naked and groping each other, there was really no reason to restrict herself to blushing and coy glances, as she shoved him down onto his back and dove down between his legs.

Without warning, the wet embrace of Alya's hot, eager mouth wrapped around Adrien's cock and he could hardly contained the excited noise that spilled out as he bucked his hips in surprise. Alya pushed him right back down onto the bed, wrapping one hand around his cock while the other gripped his thigh. Her glasses were a little uneven as she began to suck his cock with a steady up and down motion of her head, moaning as she let herself get carried away by the amazing sensation of just letting this all come to her as it did. It was wild and a little ridiculous, and throwing herself at her best friend's crush. Wrong in ways that excited her almost as much as the ways in which this was almost too right to handle.

With such a big, unwieldy dick to have to deal with, Alya's approach was a little sloppy and a bit loud, but the way he groaned left her unrepentant as she did what came naturally and savoured the way he twisted for her anyway. Moans rumbled in her throat, and the sweet vibrations that followed drew such eager sounds from the blond she was sucking off that she could hardly contain herself, moaning even louder as she watched him twist for her.

Pulling back off of his cock and letting out some ragged breaths, "Have you ever imagined me doing this before?" Her hand stroked along his slick cock, jerking him off rapidly as she leaned in to lick and kiss all over his shaft in reverence for the amazing endowment he had been gifted with. She got sloppier with it, letting go of all control as she listened intently to his every breath for a response.

"Yes," he groaned, reaching a hand down and gripping the back of Alya's head, not even urging her down to suck him off faster, just needing to feel her.

"And what about me and Marinette, sharing your cock at the same time? Lying between your legs, worshiping your big dick together?" She purred, the image washing over her mind--not a new one for her, either--and the heat leaving her excitedly slurping his cock right back down, sucking it into her mouth and bobbing her head faster as she sucked him with all the energy she could muster.

Another ragged confession of, "Yes!" spilled out from Adrien's lips. "So many times. You and Marinette with me is my favorite fantasy, and I... There's so many things I want to do to both of you. Apart, and together."

It was music to Alya's ears so far, as she gave him a few more deep, wet suckings before finally drawing back, smiling wide and jerking his cock rapidly as she lifted up. She moaned, slipping up into a seated position, only to ease herself back, splaying out on his bed and giving him the lustiest glare she could. “"Show me," she groaned, waving some fingers with a come hither motion before she slipped the hand down her body and spread her labia out a little bit, showing off the dripping wet pink of her folds. "Forget about Marinette right now, and show me a good time." She was really doing this, and nothing could keep her from realizing how insane this was.

Adrien grabbed hold of his cock, the eager invitation leaving him excitable and wound up as he pushed forward and lay atop her, sinking his cock slowly into Alya. His thrust was gentle and slow as he guided himself in, and the feeling of Alya's slick, hot pussy immediately holding tight around his cock left him shuddering in bliss, his head rolling upward a bit before she pushed down and began to kiss her. Not even her lips, just all over her face, driven by the sudden, stark feeling of her beneath him, so much better than his hand or even her mouth. "Fuck," he groaned.

Letting out little more than excited whines as she felt Adrien's amazing, thick cock open her up, Alya clutched his naked body as tightly as she could, amazed by the feeling of him inside of her, how full she felt and how much more full each push into her pussy made her feel. She was lit up with sensations she had never expected to feel, the winding surge of delighted heat that made her coo for the boy lying atop her as she clumsy grabbed at him, needy and even more shamefully forward than she had already set the precedent to be.

Starting off slow and letting things wind up once he was more ready for them, Adrien started off slow, thrusting down into the gripping heat of her twat wrapped tightly around his cock, savouring how amazing she felt. So much better than his fantasies imagined she would, and he couldn't get enough of it, especially as his lips finally found hers again and he pressed down into a desperate kiss with her, one even more heated and intense than they had shared before. Back and forth his hips rolled, focusing on a slow and deep pace at first, one that sought to get Alya used to what was inside of her as she squirmed beneath him like she certainly wasn't ready for his worst yet. The last thing he wanted was to get carried away and be too rough with Alya, as she played into every fantasy he could have never admitted to.

But as she sought to fulfill her own twisted fantasy, one involving nabbing her best friend's crush. And now there she was, his cock inside of her. Not Marinette; her. She had more plans to go still, sure, but just for the moment, the sinful delight of fucking the boy of Marinette's dreams and being able to say she did it first left her so incredibly happy that she didn't know what to do with herself, except maybe groan,' Stop being so slow," as his thrusts left her very quickly wanting. She knew what he was doing and why, but she wanted no part of that as she held so tightly onto him, biting her lip and bracing herself for his absolute worst.

There was nothing that Adrien wanted more than to make Alya happy as the heat of the moment got to him hard, and he found herself groaning, grabbing her legs and pulling them up a bit, getting them against his hips as he began to work himself a bit faster against her, holding onto her legs and using them for a grip as much as he was just looking to hold onto them and appreciate them. Everything surged hotly within him, the crazed and excited swell of heat that drove him to start bucking his hips rapidly and giving Alya a proper, thorough fucking. One that involved quickening the pace and holding tightly onto her, one hand lifting her leg higher while the other cupped and squeezed at her ass, his hips working steadily and harshly to give her everything he could.

That was when things took a turn for the better, and Alya began to find herself properly tended and fucked just as she craved. A hot, pounding sense of exhilaration surged through her as Adrien fucked her with the relentless, tireless pace she knew he could muster up, the sensations that puled through her body quickly leaving her almost drunk on the excitement and bliss of being taken. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel him touch and fuck and look at her like this. This was all going so perfectly according to plan that she didn't even know how to handle herself, but the moans that spilled freely from her lips certainly felt like they did the trick.

Once Alya had realized that Adrien was looking at her just like he looked at Marinette, she knew that she needed to have him, needed to get him in her clutches. To beat Marinette to the punch and get to fuck him before she could. She knew what it sounded like, shew it was hardly a "nice" fantasy to have, but the idea of being able to nab her best friend's crush right out from under her was more than Alya could resist the allure of, the honey sweet treat of a twisted and dirty bout of hard fucking from the boy who all sense and decency dictated she ought to stay away from for the sake of her friend. It felt almost like cheating, and that lit a fire deep within her that she couldn't help but embrace.

It wasn't long at all before Alya was a twisting, moaning wreck beneath Adrien's thrusts, purring and whining and just generally completely losing herself to the delights she felt burning up within her hotter by the second. Adrien could hardly believe his luck as one of the prettiest girls in school writhed beneath him on his bed, her slick inner walls so greedily clinging to his cock, begging him to cum as she drew closer in turn toward her own mad release. This was more than he knew how to handle, but rather than let that interfere in the least, he just embraced it without shame, groaning and thrusting and losing himself utterly to the delight of fucking Alya as hard and as fast as he could. He never would have expected her to be interested or to be making the move first--if at all--but as her moans proved infectious, he found himself happy with how things went.

Which made it all the more perplexing to Alya, getting fucked into a moaning mess beneath him and able to tell how much he was enjoying this, when he pulled out of her. Not just stopped, but outright withdrew, left her feeling hollow and frustrated and denied. She looked up at him, torn between confusion, greed, and frustration as she tried to find words that didn't sound quite so aggressive, but before she could muster them, she was flipped effortlessly over, gasping as she found herself on her hands and knees, a hand coming down with a playful swat against her full ass. Letting out a shocked and delighted yelp, Alya stuck her round butt out higher, wiggling her hips as her expression turned into a needy stare over her shoulder. "Fuck me, stud," she moaned, letting go of absolutely everything as she embraced the madness shamelessly.

Adrien slammed right back into her, and this time, he came at her even harder than ever before, hammering at her dripping pussy as he grabbed eagerly onto both of her wide hips. "Fuck!" Alya cried out, throwing her head back, and the glasses she hadn't bothered to adjust in an eternity slipped off of her face, falling down onto the bed as she grabbed hold of the mattress beneath, not even caring enough to grab them as she let this happen, embraced without shame or a care in the world how amazing this felt. Adrien's big dick was hitting her just right, and the plan had gone so much better than she could have ever hoped, largely on the weight of how ungodly hung he turned out to be, the sex so much better than she had been expecting.

Groaning and panting as he took to fucking Alya as hard as he could, Adrien felt the surge of excitement and power that he craved pulsating through him, more than he knew how to handle. The tightness around his cock was incredible, and the moaning girl shoving back against him and meeting his thrusts drove him wild. Especially with her ass bouncing with each thrust, his fingers digging into the soft, bare flesh and feeling her all over, unable to hold back as words just slipped out of him. "I can't Nathaniel have her," he groaned. "Or let Nino have you." The words came out edged with an aggressive, territorial tension.

It drove Alya to moan louder, not even aware she was on Nino's radar, but certain his cock couldn't possibly compare to what she was getting fucked with, so why should she even care. "Nngh, and why is that?" she moaned, looking back over her shoulder, not caring about how blurry the handsome boy fucking her was now as she looked at him, burning with too much need to squint.

"I get so many jealous looks in the locker room when we change. Especially from those two, and they're the ones eyeing the girls I want." He didn't know where this level of honesty was coming from; he didn't even let his own thoughts get quite so possessive or crazed, but now as he thrust into Alya, he couldn't help himself, feeling more possessive now than ever. It wasn't even jealousy flaring up in him, it was pure territorial frustration. They knew full well he had the better cock, and as he fucked Alya into a moaning wreck, all he could think about was how much he needed to make sure that she knew. And that Marinette knew too.

But Alya was unbearably turned on by it, feeling him fucking her with all that possessive fury, driven by his need to prove himself. The pleasure was overwhelming, her fingers clutching harder at the bedding. She whined with delight a needy, excited, "Well then why don't you just make sure we're yours? I'd love to share you with Marinette." She hadn't expected the response she received; the thrust was there, certainly the harder and more desperate shove forward of his hips, but with it came a slap across her ass, making her yelp and realize just how quickly she was dawning onto her needy orgasm.

"Didn't you say to forget about Marinette?" Adrien asked, breath ragged as he kept up the thrusts harder and faster, driven by all the burning, crazed need that felt like it was going to consume him if he let it. And he wanted to let it.

But all Alya did was let out a hotter, more ragged moan as she shoved her ass back against his lap as hard as she could, throwing her head back and whining, "Do you feel bad for fucking me before you fuck her, Adrien? For going balls deep into the best friend of your crush, and giving her the deep, hard pounding you should be giving her instead? Because Marinette would love for you to fuck her like this, but you're not fucking her, you're fucking me." She bit her lip tightly, pushing the thrill harder and hotter as she listened to him grunt in frustration, the snarls of frustration and elation doing him in all at once. The hard throb of his cock within her tight cunt left her very aware that this was turning him on, and she needed to push harder, to hit all his buttons at once and drive them both over the edge. "Or maybe that's what you want. It's not about picking me over Marinette; you want both of us." A slap across her ass made her gasp in bliss. "You want to steal both of us for yourself!"

Adrien kept bringing his hand down onto Alya's bouncing ass he pounded her harder and faster, her words driving him mad as fantasy became a proposed, twisted kind of reality. "Yes!" he cried out. "I want both of you! It's true. One girl isn't enough for me. Not when you're both so hot, and when I know you both want me. My cock can make both of you so happy, and I think a boy like me deserves the two hottest girls at school. One for each arm. It's what I deserve!"

"Yes, it is!" Alya screamed in return. "So cum inside of me right now. Creampie my pussy and make me yours, and I promise that I'll do everything I can to hep get Marinette in here too. Your cock is amazing and I want to share it with my best friend!"

Everything twisted and hot about the words he heard drove Adrien over the edge, made him slam his cock one final time into Alya as he felt himself hit a peak he didn't know even existed, being begged to creampie the girl he had on his bed and unable to resist. With a hard groan and one last slap across her ass he came, the hot seed pumping deep and plentiful into the needy pussy wrapped around his spasming, twitching cock. She yelled out in shock as the sensation helped push her over the top too, and as her inner walls began to tighten around him, he gave a few more short thrust just to make sure he milked out every last drop of cum he could muster, wanting to give Alya all of it.

For a moment, the two remained in place, stiff and quivering against the blissful wake of their orgasms, but it didn't take long for their bodies to go slack, for Adrien to pull out of Alya and roll her onto her back before he slumped down on top of her, groaning with relief as he buried his face into her neck and began to lazily kiss it all over, the same hands that had seconds earlier been gripping her hips and slapping her ass now threading lovingly through her hair as he worked his way slowly up to her lips.

The kiss Alya gave him wasn't like the ones before. It was deep, certainly. Definitely passionate. Brimming with genuine, real emotion. But not lust anymore. She gave him something more tender, more romantic. Something properly driven by a motivation other than lust and debauchery, and she felt the same from Adrien in return as she messed up his hair a bit with her hand and placed the other onto his back, just savouring his warmth and closeness for a moment as neither put much of a hurry to the thought of catching their breath again.

"Should we have done that?" Adrien finally asked, and the guilt was heavy in his voice, almost dripping off of the words as he realized slowly that he had maybe done something wrong. "Marinette is--"

Lips quickly silenced him, just for a peck, as Alya shut him up. "I wasn't just saying all of that because I thought you'd cum harder," she told him, a bit stern and steady as she held onto him. "I know Marinette better than anybody else. And I want her to be happy, and I know you would make her happy. But you also make me happy. So, I see only one way for this to work out well, and it involves finding some way for all three of us to work, and I promise that I am going to do everything I can to make it happen. Together, we can come up with a good plan."

"Are you sure?" It was like a dream come true for Adrien. The kind dream so far removed from reality he didn't know how to respond in the heat of the moment to it. Two girlfriends? A pair of best friends happily sharing him and wanting to be shared? As much as he wanted it the idea of ho to go about any of it was completely beyond him, even if he had imagined it more times than he could count.

Alya gave a playful smirk and asked, "Do you want two girls of your dreams to call your own?" and she didn't even need an answer, before his half-flaccid cock throbbed against her thigh and immediately began to harden again, making Alya pull him into a kiss with one hand as her other reached down into his lap to start up round two.  
*****************************************  
"Hey, how did it go last night?" was the first thing Marinette said to Alya. Not, "Hi, Alya," or, "Good morning." She cut right to the point, eyes wide and eager as she had spent her entire night after she and Nathaniel finished working on their project thinking about what she was going to learn the next morning. After all, she was still operating under the assumption that Alya was doing some generous scouting work to find out what Adrien liked, and couldn't imagine the idea that they had spent hours fucking each others' brains out.

"I have found out so much," Alya said happily, shifting her gaze over to the corner of her eye, where Adrien smirked at her. She returned the smile and shot a lusty look over to him, before returning her attention over to Marinette, shifting her posture in a way that let him get a view of her backside. "And we have a lot to talk about. But it's going to have to wait; I think you should come over to my place today after school. It will be easier to do it all there."


End file.
